The present invention relates generally to bats for use in ball games such as baseball, softball, T-ball and the like.
Traditionally, bats for baseball, softball, and similar games were made of wood. More recently, metallic bats have been introduced. Although more durable than wooden bats, metallic bats are liable to become dented and also have an inferior "feel" or impact as compared to wood. Bats formed of various plastic materials have also been designed, in attempting to duplicate the desirable shock absorbing characteristics of a traditional wooden bat while providing increased strength. Combined aluminum plastic bats have also been proposed in the past.